1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise devices, and more particularly small, portable exercise devices
2. Description of Related Art
Exercise devices capable of exercising multiple parts of the body are known. Examples include U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,385, U.S. Pat. No. 7,563,211, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,358,106. Typically these exercise devices include a plurality of weights and/or springs, movable or rotatable handgrips, and movable or foldable seats.
However, these exercise devices are generally complex machines having a plurality of parts that are disconnected and reassembled in another way for each respective exercise to be performed. Furthermore, typically these devices include many moving parts which require maintenance and repair over time.
Exercise devices that are small, light weight, and portable are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,585,262 is directed toward convex push-up handle that assists a user in performing push-ups on the floor. U.S. Pat. No. 7,559,878 is directed toward an exercise device wherein the user places his or her hands or feet on contact points and moves them.
However, many of the small, portable exercise devices do not permit the user to perform a sufficient number of exercises to adequately exercise multiple parts of the body, or require multiple parts to move relative to one another.
Accordingly, there remains a continuing need for a simple, light weight exercise device that gives the user the ability to perform multiple exercises.